Monster
by guardgirl14
Summary: Rei, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari have been trained to fight creatures that threaten their world. What happens when they are forced to not only work with, but also live with the very things they have been taught to distrust? Is it really the worst thing in life to be a monster? Pairings to be decided later. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

:Bell to Pig, I repeat Bell to Pig. Come in.:

:Pig to Bell. In position. Pig to Sun. Come in:

There was a momentary silence and a wave of dread washed over me as it lengthened and I fear the worst.

:Sun to Pig. In position. Ready for The Hunt:

I sighed in relief and glanced towards the ten foot drop below me. The tree I was sitting in shook slightly with the slight breeze that a storm had left behind a couple hours ago.

:Pink to Sun and Bell. I think I heard a noise in my section. I'm going to investigate:

:Confirmed.: I replied.

:Confirmed:

:Headed out.:

I leaned my head against the tree and sighed. Watch wasn't the greatest thing in the world. It was either one of three things: A false alarm that forced everybody into stance and left us nervous and jittery the next day, dangerous that often ended with one of my friends injured and us on edge for a week or two, or horribly boring which made us lazy. The last option was more common then the latter or the former. My tall tree shook more and it rocked me into my thoughts. Like many nights I often went over the day beforehand, reviewing everything from my outer friends, to my inner friends, all the way to training and grades. Tonight though my mind drew back to the conversation I and my five friends had with our principal. Argument actually summed it up better as there was hardly any real discussion.

"_Basically you're telling us we have to share a school with these…these…monsters!" Sakura cried out._

_Standing in a straight shoulder to shoulder the six of us stood glaring fiercely at Tsunade. She in turn faced us with a face of unchanging emotions, she had made the choice._

_"We are connected to their school, if we are to remain unseen from the public eye we have to keep up appearances." She answered swiftly. "I have eyes in the school that has told me we have only a handful of ones to worry about."_

_"That still doesn't change the threat." Tenten growled rebelliously._

_"You will do well to remember your place. The decision is final and firm. Now if you girls have nothing left to say to me I would advice you head back to your homes. I have paperwork to do and you have shifts for tonight. Good night."_

After that we had been ushered from the office by Shizune, our assistant principle. While none of us agreed with what Tsunade was doing we were aware that there was no changing her mind. Once Tsunade was decided there was no changing her mind.

The wind whipped my tree a little harder then before snapping me out of my mind. Everything was silent like it usually is in the North South Eastern section. Mountains surrounded my side and hardly anything tried to come through the mountains.

"Sun to Bell, come in.: crackled in my ear.

:Bell here.: I replied easily.

:I-Ino hasn't called in. It's been nearly twenty minutes.: Hinata stuttered.

:Pink here, I'm fine Hinata.: Ino's voice laughed some. :I'm walking my perimeter and seeing if I can find anything. You should see me in a second:

There was a brief moment of silence where I suspected Hinata had finally seen Ino. I relaxed my back against my tree once more.

:Ino behind you!:

A tree shook harshly and there was a sickening snap.

:Rei, something grabbed Ino and dragged her back into the South-West Northern sector: Hinata had dropped the joke code names meaning she felt it was something Ino couldn't hold off on her own.

I quickly navigated my way down.

The Hunt had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

:Ino can you hear us?: I hissed into the headset.

:It's strong. At least a level three.: Ino replied briefly.

Her words shot a wave of adrenaline through my body, awakening my senses further. A rustled tree to my left made me aware that my fellow teammates had been awakened from their slumber to help. Temari always the fastest darted passed me with Tenten close behind her. Sakura must have gone to back-up Hinata and I raised my speed up slightly in attempt to not be the last person.

"Don't over do it Rei!" Tenten shouted from in front of me, always in my head.

My pace slowed back to its more comfortable pattern.

:Sakura and I have almost made contact: Hinata murmured.

The sound of fighting reached my ears soon afterwards and I could see flashes of colors as my teammates attempted to restrain the thing that was threatening us. As I finally reached them I took a quick assessment of the situation. It was a Creature, one of the less common of Beings. It seemed to be made of the earth and wouldn't have been as easily seen if it hadn't been for the bright yellow eyes that were darting around in anger. It was a smaller then some of the more dangerous ones, reaching a height of maybe seven feet. It had a single tail that whipped at my friends when they got to close. I glanced over at my companions to take in their conditions.

Hinata and Sakura were working defense, guarding Ino who was clutching her shoulder tightly. Temari and Tenten fought offense and were attempting to beat back the Creature. My eyes widened in surprise at how easily it could deflect their attacks, we weren't the strongest of our entire group, but we worked well together. This Creature could see that Tenten had a blind spot seven inches to her left and that Temari was slow at defense movements. Ino words flashed through my mind again and I came to the decision she was wrong in her ranking of the Creature.

In the company, we rate Creatures, Beasts, and Monsters on a scale of one to seven. There are two different types of ranking, there is threat which is added up based on a combination of facts we gather from the Being, and then there is power which could be judged from the moment you entered battle. Both ranking are used to decide how much danger the Being is, it could have a high power rank, but a low threat rank. The Creature that I was looking at did not have a threat rank or else it would have been tagged and I would know its identity. When Ino had relayed us the information that this Creature was a three, she must have been talking about an estimated threat rank, because this Creature was obviously a five for power.

I saw the brief flash of Tenten brandishing one of her many weapons. She ran at the Creature as Temari followed close behind, her fans open wide revealing the blades. I watched as they attempted to disorient the Creature before it knocked them both backwards. For a brief second I feared they'd smack into the tress but breathed a sigh of relief when they both flipped over and landed on their feet. They glanced at me for a brief second and then Temari nodded at the Creature. I took my cue and made a running start at him. In my peripheral vision I watched as Tenten became my back up and Temari disappeared behind the Creature. I yanked my dagger out of my belt and made a slash at the Creature.

My stomach curled up in disgust as its foul breath hit my face. My knife made a slight knick on its face before it swiped at me, knocking me over a branch. Tenten swooped in and wrapped a long chain around the Creature and yanked its feet out from under it. Temari reappeared behind it and aimed her bladed fans at the back of its neck, the only kill point on a Creature.

With a ferocious hiss a second Creature knocked Temari away easily. She hit the tree with a horrifying 'thump' and fell to the ground. Tenten immediately ran over to her. Sakura left Hinata in charge of defense of Ino to come join me at offense. Regarding the two Creatures I couldn't help but notice the difference in forms and the shade of yellow eyes they had. Before I could look too closely however, they were both gone, disappearing as if into the darkness that surrounded us.

The next morning when I awoke it was to Temari's cursing. I sat up and winced at the scrape on my back I received from the branch last night. From beside me Ino snorted and rolled onto her back still lost in her dream world. I attempted to lean against the headboard but it wouldn't work because of my scrape.

"Rei!" Hinata's voice startled me slightly and my blue eyes shot towards the door. Hinata stood leaning against the doorframe a steaming cup of something in her hands.

"How did you sleep last night?" she asked, her voice remaining quiet so she wouldn't wake Ino.

I chuckled and stretched my taut muscles.

"I can't even remember whose house we chose to crash at." I claimed.

"Sakura's." She informed me, smiling.

I glanced around me to see pink and white furniture.

"Ahh. Makes sense." I muttered.

Hinata giggled and nodded her head towards the hallway and I stood up slowly, taking into inventory my other sore muscles and bruises. I caught Hinata's eyes checking over to make sure I didn't have any major damage. I grinned and patted her on the shoulder as I walked passed her towards the kitchen. I found Sakura, Tenten, and Temari in the kitchen, Sakura cleaning up a deep gash in Temari's back.

"How you doing Mari?" I teased.

Temari shot me a look before grimacing and letting loose another string of curses. Sakura shook her head and muttered something about Temari needing to hold still. I giggled and turned to face Tenten who was still half asleep leaning on her hand looking out the window. I followed her gaze to see the setting sun.

"Tsunade give us the day off?" I wondered aloud. "I can't believe I slept that long!"

"What do you mean?" Tenten muttered. "You've only been asleep five hours. Can't you see the sun rising?"

I did a double take and sure enough the sun was getting higher.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I groaned.

"Atleast you could sleep! Ms. Medic back here won't let me lay down." Temari growled.

"You'll end up re-opening the wound." Sakura muttered.

I looked around them home briefly before a question even popped into my head.

"Did Tsunade even call yet?" I asked.

"No, but I expect she'll be soon." Hinata sighed.

I buried my head into my arms ands sighed, brushing brown strands of hair out of my face.

"You examine Ino yet?" I asked.

Sakura patted more liquid onto Temari's back. Her eyes didn't leave her work as she answered me.

"She has a dislocated shoulder again. There was no ligament damage this time thankfully." She muttered. "Ok your good Temari."

Temari began grumbling as she yanked the back of her shirt down and stood up to get food.

"Rei, get over here." Sakura ordered pointing to the chair Temari had vacated.

I walked over and sat down, yanking up the back of my shirt.

"You have a couple shallow scrapes." She commented tiredly. "They'll sting a bit but it's no major damage."

She dabbed on some medicine that stung.

The pink phone to my right rang and Hinata grabbed it quickly. She sighed signaling that it was Tsunade. She "okay"ed a couple times and answered some questions on the Creatures rank before she smiled and said her goodbyes.

"Tsunade said we have been forged doctor notes and that we can rest for today." She grinned happily.

"Good!" Temari grunted loudly. "I'm going back to sleep."

She got up and exited the kitchen towards the spare bedroom, Tenten following after draining her remained water.

Sakura carefully pulled my shirt over my back so it couldn't wipe off the medicine.

"Get some sleep Sakura." Hinata ordered as Sakura stood.

"Exactly where I'm headed." Sakura remarked stretching.

Hinata gulped down what I had figured out was hot chocolate before starting towards the room I had been sleeping in.

"I guess we're all headed back to dreamland." Hinata murmured. "I'm taking your spot Rei."

"I think I'm gonna watch some TV and doze." I laughed waving her off.

Hinata giggled and nodded, disappearing into the room.

I took a left into Sakura's surprisingly not pink living room. The sixteen inch TV beckoned for me and soon I was watching some random cartoon about a cat and a mouse. I balanced somewhere between sleep and awake for about half an hour before I tumbled back into dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rei, just this once, please!" Ino stood next to me giving me her giant blue puppy dog eyes.

I huffed and looked away, crossing my arms over my chest. We stood in the middle of our town square, right in front of Ino's Family's flower shop. Ino had her left arm in a sling with a couple bruises peppered around her arm. Her mom and dad had a fit when we had brought her home after Tsunade had us report in on Wednesday.

"You always say that." I hissed.

"Please! I promised my mom I would help out at the flower shop, and I can't ditch her again!" Ino begged.

"Why didn't you tell Tsunade when she asked?" I growled.

"I knew you and the others had to do stuff before the weekend was over, and I didn't realize that it would conflict with the flower shop." Ino murmured.

I brought my gaze back to her before sighing.

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ino cheered hugging me lopsidedly with her right arm, patting me on the back.

I flinched and she flushed.

"Sorry, forgot." She muttered rubbing her bad shoulder slightly.

I rubbed the scrape from the Hunt a few days ago and sighed. Ino glanced down at the ground scuffing the dirt with her shoe.

"I hate it when I do stupid things." She muttered. "I should've been more observant."

I sighed and shook my head putting a hand reassuringly on her right arm.

"We haven't established which type of Creature it was. We all know that most Creatures are quiet, that's why they're so dangerous." She shrugged slightly and I frown ashamed. "If anything I should have paid more attention. Hinata was right to call in about your silence. If you hadn't been in her sight when you were attacked, it could've been worse."

Ino's head snapped up and she gave me a smile. Her mood swings sometimes amazed me to no end. She snatched my grocery list from my hand and glanced over it.

"You go help Sakura with student orientation. I'll get my brother to get your groceries." She paused when I gave her a look and rolled her eyes. "I swear not to give him the spare key to your apartment this time."

I laughed and waved goodbye to her before starting towards the school.

"Where's Ino?" Tsunade asked tersely as Sakura showed the new students the library.

Tsunade had yanked me away from the crowd into a small alcove where we could keep an eye on the group and still not be over heard.

"She had to stay home to help with the flower shop." I murmured.

"I specifically instructed her to come." Tsunade muttered.

I rolled my eyes rebelliously.

"Give her a break. It's tough having a family that doesn't know. Remember how much trouble and stress Hinata had before you brought Kurenai into the loop." I said, mentioning Hinata's foster mom.

"The Yamanaka's are very close to the Nara's. It's a miracle that she even came into this line of work." Tsunade responded.

I glanced over my shoulder at Sakura who stood in the middle of the crowd laughing and talking, the definition of social butterfly.

"I wouldn't say miracle. Ino's never really even met the Beings of the Nara family, and before she even had a chance to learn, she found Sakura. If it hadn't been for her Ino might well have turned out to be an enemy of ours." I smiled.

Tsunade grunted an accepting noise before her blue eyes shot towards the crowd of kids. A group had detached themselves from the others, watching their surroundings wearily. A pair of onyx black eyes gazed briefly over Tsunade and I before moving to the doorway on the left wall.

"Those the ones we gotta watch out for?" I asked.

Tsunade nodded.

"Four Beasts, three Creatures and a Chimera." She informed me. "They eyes I had within their school have already given me files on them. I planned on informing Ino and Sakura today so they could fill the rest of you later, but it seems like you'll need to rely on Sakura's memory."

I frowned at the hint of an insult.

"My memory isn't that bad." I muttered, glancing away from her towards the group of Beings.

The body of student subconsciously had put a fair amount of distance between them and the Monsters. Not that they seemed to mind, they kept close together in a little cluster, keeping watch on everything around them at once. A red head shot teal eyes at me and seemed content to glare. Without thinking I shot one back only to get bared fangs in reply. The blonde beside him noticed and swatted at the redhead forcing his gaze to move away from mine.

"Beast." Tsunade muttered. "He's been floating on a five point five. It all depends on the day on his mood. He's one of the least stable of the eight. Gaara"

I nodded and looked to his blonde companion who sent me a wary grin.

"Beast. He's fallen onto a four but he keeps it under wraps. He's pretty stable but his power worries me it seems-" Tsunade stopped her explanation and directed me towards Sakura who was caught in the gaze of the black hair male that was standing in the cluster of Monsters.

I timidly made my way over to her as the girls in the crowd glared at her for a strange reason.

"Sakura," I murmured. "Did you forget where we were going to next?"

Sakura's emerald eyes met mine, frosted over and almost not conscious. Her face was almost pale as a ghost and her mouth hung open as If she was trying to say something.

"Aren't we supposed to be at Kakashi's room in a couple minutes? Come one everyone, let's start moving." I grinned and yanked Sakura's arm to turn her around and her lead.

Her face slowly returned to her usual color and her eyes became clear quickly. She shook her head and her hands clenched into fists. Emerald turned into green fire as her fury regained itself.

"I'm so stupid." She hissed to herself.

I glanced behind us to see the students all caught up in their own world to pay attention to anything that we were saying.

"He's a Beast. Its part of his abilities, you're not to blame. We all have to be cautious with them around."

Sakura shook her head and sped up, leaving me a few inches behind her. I felt a glare hitting my back but chose to ignore it. It was most likely Tsunade upset at me for making her foster daughter mad.

"Alright everyone, are you ready for your course selection? This'll be the time for you to choose what classes you would need, and want to take this year." Kakashi explained happily.


End file.
